


Ruby Kurosawa's Birthday Adventure

by AlexIsOkay



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsOkay/pseuds/AlexIsOkay
Summary: Happy birthday Ruby! Dia and the rest of Aqours have a special day planned in celebration. Too bad nobody will tell Ruby where they're actually going...





	Ruby Kurosawa's Birthday Adventure

Ruby Kurosawa yawned softly as she began to wake up, blinking her vibrant green eyes a couple of times as they adjusted to the bright room. Sunlight was streaming in through the blinds, and she could hear birds chirping outside her window. Looking over towards her clock she saw that it was already well past nine in the morning, which was odd. Dia usually came to wake her up if she slept much past eight. Of course, today was a special day. Maybe Dia had decided to be nice because of that.

Moving slowly, Ruby pulled herself into a sitting position, reaching up to rub her eyes before swinging her feet over the edge of the bed. Just as they hit the floor her nose twitched, smelling something delicious coming from somewhere else in the house. Ruby became curious at that point, standing up and shuffling across the floor towards the door. She opened it up and made her way down the hall, the sweet smell growing stronger the closer she came to the kitchen. When she eventually peaked around the corner she saw Dia standing there at the stove, apparently in the middle of cooking… Something.

“Onee-chan?” Ruby asked, stepping into the kitchen. Dia twirled around to face her, a vibrant smile on the older girl’s face.

“There’s my little Ruby!” she exclaimed, wearing an apron and holding a spatula in one hand. “I was wondering when you were finally going to wake up.”

“Sorry,” Ruby giggled softly, before peering past Dia to try to see what was on the stove. “What are you making?”

“Hm? Why, I’m making a very special breakfast, for a very special day. You _do_ remember what today is, don’t you?” she asked.

“Mhmm! It’s Ruby’s birthday!” Ruby exclaimed, bouncing excitedly for a moment before settling back down. “But… You didn’t need to make me breakfast, onee-chan.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course I did,” Dia insisted. “Now, it’s almost ready. Go sit down and I’ll bring it to you when you’re done,” she instructed, whipping her spatula out and pointing it towards the dining table. Once again, Ruby giggled softly before she nodded, walking over and taking a seat. She still hadn’t managed to get a peek at what was on the stove, and the curiosity was eating her up- almost as much as she was prepared to eat up whatever it was that Dia had made for her.

Fortunately she didn’t have to wait long, just as Dia had promised. It was only another minute or so before Dia was plating the breakfast, and shortly after she was bringing it over towards the table. At that point Ruby could finally see what her sister had made for her: crepes, stuffed with strawberries, whipped cream, and a drizzle of chocolate. It was the sort of sweet, sugary food that Dia normally insisted was terrible for them, but apparently even someone as intense as the Student Council President had the ability to relax a bit on occasions like this.

“This looks so good! Thank you, onee-chan!” Ruby squealed as it was set down in front of her, already reaching down and trying to pick the crepe up carefully enough that it wouldn’t completely fall apart in her hands.

“You’re very welcome, Ruby,” Dia replied, taking a seat across the table from Ruby. “Now eat up. You’ve got a busy day ahead of you, after all.” Ruby already had a mouthful of crepe by this point, but when Dia mentioned that she tiled her head, making a muffled noise of confusion. “Didn’t I tell you?” Dia laughed softly, knowing full well that she hadn’t. “I spoke to the others, and we all have something very special planned for you today.”

“Onee-chan…” Ruby whined out softly (after gulping down her mouthful of food, of course). “You didn’t have to tell everyone else…” Having Dia do something special for her on her birthday was one thing, but getting the rest of their friends involved? That was just embarrassing. Dia was having none of Ruby’s modesty though.

“Maybe I didn’t have to, but I did. And everyone’s very excited for it, so eat up,” she insisted. Ruby’s cheeks were a vibrant pink by this point, a little overwhelmed by the thought of everyone going out of their way to do something for her birthday. And yet, embarrassing as it was… Maybe it was kind of flattering all the same.

* * *

 

“Ahhh! There’s the little _birth-day girl_ _!_ She’s growing up so fast!”

“I’m not any bigger than I was yesterday, Mari-chan,” Ruby giggled, squirming around a bit as the older girl pinched and squeezed at her cheeks. That only went on for a few seconds before Dia had come between them, though, seeming far less amused by it all than Ruby herself had been.

“Mari!” she huffed. “You’re hurting her!”

“Oh, relax,” Mari tutted, dismissing Dia’s concerns with a wave of her hand. “She’s not a little girl anymore, you know. I think she can handle a few birthday pinches.”

“Or birthday punches!” Chika added on. “That’s what my sisters always gave me.” At that point Chika found herself on the receiving end of one of Dia’s glares, and Dia didn’t even need to say anything for Chika to know that, if her fist ended up anywhere near Ruby, she would likely end up dead. All nine members of Aqours had gathered together at the train station and, much to Ruby’s frustration, they still wouldn’t tell her where they were actually going. Eight other girls, and not a single one of them was willing to let a hint slip.

“Alright!” Dia called out, standing at the front of the group with her hands on her hips, striking an authoritative pose. “Does everyone have their tickets?”

“Yes!” eight voices called out in unison, just as the train they were taking started to come into view down the tracks.

“I wanna sit next to Ruby-chan!” Mari chimed in, putting her hands on Ruby’s shoulders from behind.

“Hey, no fair!” Yoshiko huffed. “You don’t get to call dibs on her!”

“Hmm, but I just did!” Mari retorted. “ _Too slow!_ ” Ruby, on the other hand, was just delighted to be so popular all of a sudden.

* * *

 

The train ride was taking a long time. The longer it went on, the more suspicious Ruby was starting to get about where they were actually going. As promised, Mari had ended up sitting in the seat beside Ruby, while Dia and Hanamaru sat in the seats facing them. Yoshiko had ended up behind Ruby, but had spent a good portion of the trip leaning over the back of the seat and pestering her anyway. Not that Ruby seemed to mind in the slightest.

“Maru-chan,” Ruby hummed, reaching out across the space between them with her leg and tapping Hanamaru with her foot. “You’re sure you can’t tell me where we’re going?”

“Nuhuh,” Hanamaru replied, shaking her head stubbornly. “Gotta keep it a secret.”

“That’s right!” Yoshiko called out, leaning over Ruby’s chair once again to jab a finger towards Hanamaru. “Zuramaru swore a blood oath! She can’t break it!”

“I think you actually have to bleed to make it a blood oath,” Mari commented, giggling slightly before turning her attention back towards Ruby. “And just why are you so impatient in the first place, little bella? Surprises are _shiny!_ ”

“I don’t like surprises,” Ruby huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and sinking down into her seat. Even when she was trying to be upset she still looked adorable, though, and Mari just laughed out as she reached up, ruffling Ruby’s hair.

“You’ll like this one,” she promised.

* * *

 

“The buildings are so tall, zura…”

“And there are so many people…” Ruby squeaked out.

“Well it _is_ the capital of the whole country,” Kanan laughed, standing behind Ruby and Hanamaru with her hands on her hips as she stared out at the heart of Tokyo. “What did you expect?”

“But everything’s so huge!” Chika agreed. “You seriously used to live here, Riko-chan??”

“It doesn’t even feel that big if you grew up in it,” Riko insisted. “You get used to it quickly.”

“Ruby and Hanamaru-chan are right to be worried!” Dia cut in. “The big city is a dangerous place, and it’s easy to get lost here. We’re not in Uchiura anymore, so we need to be careful! Stay in a group, and no getting distracted!”

“You’re always such a worrywart, Dia,” Mari teased. “I think everyone here is old enough to walk around a city without getting lost. As long as You-chan doesn’t see a costume shop and Riko-chan doesn’t see a yuri bookstore we should be fine!”

“I- W-What??” Riko blurted out, face turning a vibrant shade of red when she heard that. “That’s not-! I don’t-!”

“And if I do see a costume shop you have permission to go on without me,” You said, flashing a grin and a salute towards Mari. “I’ll catch up later!”

“No splitting off!” Dia insisted. “We’re sticking together! Now, Ruby, are you ready for your surprise?”

“Y-You mean there’s… More than just this?” Ruby squeaked out.

“Of course there is!” Dia replied. “Let’s go!”

* * *

 

The squeal of excitement when Ruby found herself standing in front of their eventual destination was only matched by the even louder squeals from basically every other member of their group that occurred at the same time.

“Welcome!” Mari said, gesturing to the building behind her. “To the biggest School Idol Merch store in all of Japan!”

“Do you think they have anything for Aqours??” Chika asked, bolting past Mari and towards the door in her excitement. “Do you think we’re famous enough yet??”

“Only one way to find out!” You replied, chasing after her.

“Hey! Wait for the rest of us!” Yoshiko called out, scrambling after the other two.

“And stay together!” Dia added on, starting to step forward before she felt a gentle tugging at her hand. She looked back down to see Ruby standing there, staring at up at her.

“You really did all of this for me, onee-chan…?” she asked softly.

“Huh? Well, it wasn’t just me,” Dia replied. “Everyone helped with the planning and the organization. Mari even focused long enough to actually be useful.”

“But… It was your idea, wasn’t it?”

“Originally, yes,” Dia admitted. She suddenly found herself knocked back a little bit as Ruby threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around her older sister and burying her face into her shoulder.

“Thank you,” she squeaked out. Dia stood there in surprise for a moment before a small smile crossed over her face, and she reached down to run her fingers through Ruby’s hair.

“You’re welcome,” she replied. “Now come on, let’s go inside. Before we lose the others.”

* * *

 

A full three hours passed inside the store, followed by a late lunch, and then another few hours of wandering around various other parts of Tokyo. By the time they were back on the train it was already dark, and it didn’t seem that they would be getting to Uchiura any time before midnight. Ruby was sitting beside Dia this time around, head resting on her sister’s shoulder while Mari and Hanamaru sat across from them.

“So? Did you have a _shiny_ birthday, Ruby-chan?” Mari asked.

“Mhmm,” Ruby replied, smiling and nodding against Dia’s shoulders without even opening her eyes.

“Aww, and is someone a little sleepy now?” she giggled.

“Mhmm,” Ruby said again, nodding once more. From looking around the train car, it seemed that she wasn’t the only one either. Chika and Riko both seemed to have fallen asleep on each other, meanwhile Yoshiko was stretched out across a very amused looking You and a very annoyed looking Kanan.

“It’s going to be a while before we’re home,” Dia commented, running her fingers through Ruby’s hair once more. “Go ahead and sleep.”

“I love you, onee-chan,” Ruby murmured out softly.

“Yes,” Dia replied, a small smile crossing over her normally stoic expression. “I love you too. Happy birthday, Ruby.”


End file.
